Omegaverse
by BlackLynx17
Summary: In a world where society is made up of 1% omega, 9% alpha, and 90% beta is a couple trying their best to be together.


**BlackLynx17: I had this written for a while now and finally got around to posting it.**

* * *

_Omegaverse_

* * *

"Whoa."

"Pretty different from the big wide plains, huh Sev?" Yaya grins knowingly.

She leans over to get a clearer view of her best friend's flabbergasted expression, a huge grin on her own face. Sevy gulps and nods to herself over and over again.

"Really different. This school has to be two times, no, maybe even three times bigger." Sevy admires.

"And it's co-ed too, so who knows? You might just find a mate and will never have to return back to that dingy small town home of yours again, huh? Huh?" Yaya giggles, nugging her side.

"Yaya! Be serious! I'm here for academic purposes only- oh wow," Sevy whispers.

Her eyes trail to the tall, handsome, seriously looking man entering the school grounds with the determined eyes only focused on what's ahead of him. She feels her throat get a little dry and gulps.

"There we go, who are you looking at? Trust me, there will always be someone more handsome around the corner here. I swear if you fall for Tanjiro I will break up being best friends with you though; I've already called dibs on him." Yaya pouts.

"What? Huh? I don't know who you're talking about! I'm here for school! Not for mates!"

Sevy turns her nose up high and begins walking inside of the school, definitely not following that guy she spotted. He looked so strong and manly, he has to be an alpha. Sevy didn't know any betas back home that looked like that and he definitely wasn't an omega. Beta and alpha couples were common, not as common as beta and beta, but still common. It was betas and omegas that were rare. That wasn't going to be a problem for her since she wasn't an omega though!

"Seriously Sevy, I'm tired of our little short one week visits. You need to find yourself a mate so you can move out here and then we can be neighbors and have kids at the same time and then our kids can be best friends just like us!" Yaya exclaims, eyes sparkling as she pictures it all.

"Come on Yaya, it's my first day. I'm not looking… for anyone."

Yaya stares at her best friend and follows her eyes; she has to do a double take before her face grimaces.

"Don't even think about it."

"Hmm?"

"Stop yourself right that. Not only is that alpha taken, but he's boat loads of trouble. Save yourself Sev."

Sevy's face turns bright red being caught, "wha-? What are you- I have no idea-"

"HEY! DIPSHIT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HANGING AROUND MY MATE?!"

Sevy was interrupted as her crush at first sight starts yelling out of nowhere. Her eyes widen as the alpha stomps over and punches some other dude right in the face. A fight breaks out seconds later and Sevy's pushed side to side as others gather to watch.

"See, I told you. Mest is nothing but trouble."

"What in the world just happened? Why did he break out like that?"

"Why do alphas get into fight with other alphas? To protect their mates." Yaya shrugs.

Sevy turns her head back and watches as the crowd disappears, teachers finally arriving the scene. She sees a clear winner, Mest standing tall with blood tripping down his lips… and notices a small girl standing behind him, her hands clinging to his jacket as she squeezes her eyes close. She's absolutely adorable, an obvious omega from her size and aura she's giving out. Once the alpha on the floor is restrained Mest turns around and grabs the young omega's chin, tilting her head up before claiming her lips in front of everyone.

"I swear, the other alphas should know better by now. Mest is the worse alpha in our school; he's super controlling, and demanding, he doesn't let anyone get close to his girlfriend at all, completely overbearing, always getting into fights, the list goes on and on. I can't believe you fell for him."

"I didn't fall for him, I just thought he was good looking that's all."

Yaya looks at her and sighs, "whatever, at least you know now. Come on, I'll show you to your first class."

Sevy nods her head and follows after Yaya. She stares as she passes the couple, at her first big city crush, and looks into the eyes of the young omega who is gazing so lovingly and tenderly at her mate.

"Lucky," she sighs out to herself.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay Mest?"

"I don't think we were watching the same fight Wendy because that fool wasn't able to land a single finger on me."

Wendy frowns softly as she reaches out and brushes her fingers against her mate's busted lip. Mest flinches lightly, but still has enough strength to grin.

"Okay, maybe just a scratch. I'm fine though, I'm more worried about you love."

"I'm completely fine thanks to you."

"Good, I must be doing a good job as your alpha then."

Wendy stares at him, her eyes losing their shine for a moment. She stands up and peeks around the nurse's office before closing the curtains. One minute she's sitting by his bedside holding his hand, and the next she's crawling into his bed and trapping him between her hands. Wendy brushes her nose against his neck, exhaling her hot breath against his skin making goosebumps rise. The room is suddenly filled with her sweet omega scent, nectar and blossoms, and Mest feels his heart singing for her. He reaches out his hand and unbuttons the top two buttons on her shirt, revealing to him what he was searching for. His claim on her, his teeth mark right on her neck just by her shoulder. His fingers brush against the mark as he stares up into her eyes.

"Mine."

She nods her head once, "yours."

Mest smirks as he leans up and presses their lips together.

"Good."

* * *

_"Shit she's coming this way."_

_"Don't look at her."_

_"Pretend not to notice her. Don't be fooled just because her mate isn't there."_

Wendy blocks her ears out as she heads to her next class. It's all the same anyway; whispers about her, about Mest, about them together. Doesn't matter the person, it's always the same words. She tugs on her collar, wishing Mest had made his claim mark higher to be in view for others. It's impossible for her to change the location though. Once a claim mark is made it's there forever.

"Hey Wens, heard your boyfriend got into trouble again. Who was it this time?" Natsu chuckles waving her over.

Wendy walks over to the seat he's saving for her and shakes her head, "Jason, although I'm pretty sure he only did it because he was still pissed off when Mest beat him the first time."

"Hahahaha, Mest is the only alpha who is more hot headed than me."

"At least he's smarter!" Lucy growls out smacking the back of his head.

"Ow Lucy, that hurt! I am smart! And I'm a better fighter than Mest! I'm ten times better than that fool! I'll even prove it to you."

"Mest already has enough problems trying to fight off the alphas with half a brain in this school, he doesn't need any idiotic cousins coming into the mix as well."

Wendy covers her mouth to hide her giggles. Her friends are truly bright and funny.

"Hey Wendy."

"Ah- hi Charlie? Sorry I missed last period, I was checking on Mest in the infirmary."

"Don't worry about it, I swear if that boy wasn't useful protecting you I would… excuse me, but what the hell are you two staring at?! Never seen an omega in your life before?!" Charlie grows out.

Wendy looks behind her shoulder and sees two girls jump up in their seats and turn their heads to the side. She sighs and grabs Charlie's hand.

"Charlie, it's okay. Just ignore them."

"You shouldn't have to ignore them, they should have be raised right. That's right I'm talking about your parents! Just because there's only ten omegas in this school doesn't mean they have to right to gawk at you like a caged animal."

"That's just the way life is though." Wendy shrugs at her.

Charlie growls under her breath and kicks her seat out, plopping herself in it and glaring at anyone who stares for longer than a second. Wendy scoots her chair over and rests her head on her beta best friend, rubbing her face against her shoulder.

"How does our society make sense? 1% Omegas compared to 9% alphas and 90% betas? It's 100% bullshit, that's what it is." She mutters.

"There there Charlie," Wendy hums patting her hand.

"Charlie's right, this is getting ridiculous now. It's not like she's new; we're at our final year." Natsu says.

"You know what they say, girls mature faster than boys, and some girls just stay stupid filling their heads with silly gossip," Lucy glares behind her shoulder.

Wendy has good friends. Smart, sweet, and very protective friends. She smiles slightly to herself and rubs her face against Charlie's shoulder again.

* * *

Wendy closes her eyes and leans on her tip toes slightly, pursing her lips. Mest reaches out and cups her cheek ever to lightly, eyes staring at her vulnerable face. He blinks and traces her jaw line, grasping it as he tilts her chin up. He leans in a little, his eyes gazing at her. She doesn't move a single inch, waiting for him to meet her. To others watching it looks like he's holding her back, controlling her to wait, no one notices as she nods her head at him before he kisses her.

"I love you."

Wendy giggles and smile warmly before kissing him again, "I love you too mate."

He presses his lips against the top of her head, sighing out his breath, covering her in his scent, before finally letting her go.

"I'll see you after class."

"Okay Mest, don't be late to your class."

Mest waits and watches until she takes her seat before leaving. Her cheeks feel flustered and she raises her hands to them, feeling how warm they are. The teacher comes in just as the bell rings and Wendy's still stuck in la la land. It isn't until she hears desks scratching against the floor does she break out of it and find herself face to face with a new face.

"Ah… hi?" She offers.

The girl nods her head, "hello, so how do you want to do this?"

Wendy blinks and turns around; everyone is pairing up, turning their desks around and huddling in books. She looks back at the new person and gulps, her cheeks pink for a different reason this time. She looks down and scratches the back of her head.

"Er- could you maybe, perhaps… I don't know what's going on." She admits.

"We're supposed to read chapter 1 and answer the questions in the back."

"Ah- thank you. My name is Wendy by the way, Wendy Marvell. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting your before."

"My name is Sevdah, but my friends call me Sevy for short."

Sevy wasn't surprised she was clueless. She spotted that affection she was showing her mate right outside of their classroom. This omega must be the type that only cares about their alphas; only want to be a house wife and not have to worry about working. Must be nice. Sevy opens her book and begins to scan through the first chapter, otherwise ignoring her partner. Wendy licks her lips as she does the same, getting her notebook out and looking up the questions in the back.

"Number one, what is the percentages that make up society?"

"Well that's easy, 1% omega, 9% alpha, and 90% beta. Next question." Sevy answers.

Wendy scribbles the answer down and turns to the next question.

"Which type is the rarest kind? Explain your answer."

"Omegas because they have the highest fertility rate with alphas."

Wendy doesn't say much as she writes down the answers. Sevy appreciates it a little; honestly she has no idea how to talk to an omega, or the girl who had her first crush. They work silently and quickly, finishing up before anyone else in the class.

"Last question. Why is it… this is stupid."

Sevy looks up from her book and sees Wendy glaring lightly at the textbook.

"What's stupid? What's the question?"

When Wendy doesn't answer she flips the pages and looks for it herself.

"Why aren't there many omega x omega or omega x beta couples? Oh, that's obvious. Because an omega needs a claim mark and only alphas can make true claims. Without a claim their heats would be irregular, and birthing children would be next to impossible, and risky if that possibility does happen."

"What does children or claims have to do with anything though for omegas? That's not all their life is about. Omegas should be allowed to love who they want, omega, beta, alpha, girl, boy, gender neutral, none of that should matter as long as they're happy."

"Yeah, that sounds nice, but our instincts won't allow that. Once an omega is in heat their body calls out for an alpha; once they meet their true mate they leave whoever they're with, another alpha, beta, or omega, doesn't matter. You don't have to worry about that though since you already found your alpha."

"That still doesn't make it right!"

Wendy looks up sharply making Sevy jump. She stands up from her seat and grabs her bag, storming out of the room. Sevy would have been scared or worried for pissing the girl off… but she looked on the verge of tears when she left. Instead she stared down at her hands and frowned a little, not knowing what she said wrong. It was all the truth…

"Maybe I was just insensitive."

Wendy didn't seem like a cold blooded stuck-up omega like everyone whispers… she seemed closed off and sad… Sevy stomach quivers as guilt sinks inside of her.

* * *

"It hurts," Wendy cries clutching at her pillow.

"I know dear, I know. Mest is on his way though, just hold on a little bit longer." Grandine whispers sweetly, brushing her daughter's hair away from her face.

Wendy moans out and opens her eyes, her pupils sharpening as she tries catching her breath. She hates this. She hates this. She hates this. She hates this. She hates this. Grandine offers her a glass of water and Wendy only takes two sips before she's coughing it all back up, crying out as her claws dig into her blankets.

"Hang on dear," Grandine whispers kissing her cheek.

The doorbell rings followed by loud pounding and Wendy cries out.

"Mest!"

Grandine gets up and leaves the room, running down the stairs. She claws at the locks and pulls the door open, Mest panting as he stands on the other side. He doesn't say a word as he runs past her, sharing a knowing look as he passes her by, before heading up the stairs. He enters the room and spies the love of his life crying on her bed.

"Mest," she whimpers.

Mest kicks off his shoes and takes his jacket off, walking to her side. He joins her in bed and she tackles him, her entire body smashing against his, nose buried in the crook of his neck as she takes in his scent. Mest wraps his sweaty jacket around her, covering her head as he wraps his arms around her. He stays there and rubs his hand up and down her back, closing his eyes.

"I hate my heats," she cries.

"I don't, gives me the excuse to get out of school and chores at home to come spend them with you." He teases.

Wendy digs her claws into his shoulders, holding him there tightly. Seems his joke wasn't all that funny. She reaches out and bites down into his neck, her fangs digging deep and drawing blood. The minute it hits her tongue she feels a little bit better and can finally breathe again. Mest flinches and bites his bottom lip as he tries his best to stay still.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Wendy. I'm sorry I can't help you."

She tightens her grip on him, "yours."

Mest covers his eyes with his free arm and gulps, "mine."

* * *

Grandine looks up from her drink when she hears a small knock. Her eyes soften when she sees Mest walk into the kitchen, staring down at the floor.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's resting right now. Sorry about the way I barged in earlier-"

"Mest, you're always welcomed in this home. I can't thank you enough, it's never any trouble. I've made her something light; try to make her eat it when she wakes up. She threw up last time I tried feeding her."

"I'll try, thanks Ms. Grandine."

He isn't meeting her eyes. Grandine frowns as she gets up. She walks over and places her hand on his cheek, his eyes flickering up to her filled with sadness.

"You don't have to do this you know. You'll still be a wonderful boyfriend if you take care of yourself."

"No Ms. Grandine, I'm fine-"

"Mest, don't lie to me."

"It's not hard, it just hurts that I can't do more. It hurts I can't help her. It hurts that one day she might- I might not be enough!"

"Just because we're animals doesn't mean we have to follow our instincts. My daughter loves you, loves you to death. You are her choice, you are what she wants. That's all that should matter to you, that should be enough."

Mest closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. What is it about mother's always knowing what to say? He nods his head and looks at her.

"Thanks Ms. Grandine."

"Anytime son. If you ever need to talk about things becoming overwhelming, I'm here."

Mest nods his head and pulls away. He grabs the wrapped up plate of food, and the water bottle next to it, before heading back to his mate's side. Grandine sits back in her seat and covers her face with her hands.

* * *

"Wendy! Welcome back! May I say you smell disgustingly like Mest, I take it your heat went well?"

Three things happen at that moment. Wendy blushes brightly. Mest punches Natsu in the face. And finally, Lucy smacks the hell out of her boyfriend, all while the three of them yell at the same time.

"NATSU!"

"Ow, what? It was just a question!" Natsu groans in pain.

"I swear to God! I don't understand how your brain work!" Lucy growls before giving Wendy a sympathetic look, "I collected all your schoolwork for you Wens. Everything okay?"

"Yup, thanks Lucy. Sorry for worrying you. Natsu… you're a jerk." Wendy huffs walking around him.

"Ah- Wendy!"

"You deserved that." Lucy glares at him.

"If you mention her heat again Natsu I'm going to shave your head and beat you black and blue," Mest growls before following after her.

"Lucy! I was just being-"

"I know, I know, your heart was in the right place. Sometimes you have to think before you speak though, we've talked about this Natsu."

Natsu takes a deep breath and sighs out, "I know."

* * *

Sevy's eyes can't lose track of the dark blue hair. She's been wanting to apologize for a while now, her guilt eating her up, but she's been gone for the past week. She promised herself the next time she saw her she would go out and do it, so she won't back down now! P.E. was hard to catch her attention, she seemed to have a group around her and Sevy hated standing out, but an opportunity appeared when she saw the blue haired senior take the ball rack to the storage room. She made sure to hide a ball to give the teacher an excuse to follow her.

Sevy quickly ran after her, looking around to make sure no one else was around. She turned the corner, and quickly turned right back and slammed her back against the wall, hands covering her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing you don't want, prancing yourself around here like that."

"I'm mated asshole! Release me!"

"Really? Strange, I smell a scent on you, but it's not all that powerful, and it's definitely not smelling like a mate. He must not be a very powerful alpha, probably a wimp. Let me show you what a real alpha is."

"Ah! Let me go! Let me go!"

Sevy feels her legs shaking. What should she do? Go get help! That's obviously the answer! She can't fight against an alpha! She's only a beta! Her legs are petrified though. Wendy can't fight off an alpha either, she's an omega. She's automatically the weaker class and if alphas use their voice on omegas it makes it hard for them to think straight…

…

…

Sevy feels tears well up in the corner of her eyes. She turns around the corner and moves her hand back, throwing her ball as hard as she can against the alpha. She prays she's a good shot, and runs over as it contacts the alpha right in the back of his head. He bends down and she slams against him, pushing this asshole away from her.

"Come on!" Sevy screams grabbing Wendy's hand.

She tugs her as hard as she can, practically dragging the girl as they run around the corner and back towards people. Sevy makes the mistake of turning around and seeing the alpha chasing behind them, eyes red. Shit they're fucked. When alphas get real mad their eyes turn red and they can't control their temper. Luckily for her the minute they make it back to the gym others start realizing what's going on. Wendy's friends, a red head girl and salmon colored hair fellow, amazingly grab the alpha and subdue him to the ground.

"Let me go! She's mine! Mine I tell you!"

"Oh my god," Sevy whispers, absolutely terrified.

She's never seen an alpha this crazy. It's natural, it's genetics, alphas are born for omegas, but for them to get this feral? For them to ignore the cries of the omega their forcing themselves on? Sevy turns back to Wendy and sees her shaking from head to toe. Her legs finally give out and she falls on the ground, covering her face with her head as she starts screaming and crying out loudly.

"MEST! MEST! MEST!"

She cries out her mate's name. Sevy freaks out and tries to leave, but Wendy's hand on her is tight. She doesn't know what to do… so she just sits down on the floor next to her and tries her best not to flinch every time she calls out her mate's name. Teacher's try to approach, other students as well, but Wendy growls and cries out the minute they get too close. Sevy is the only one who is allowed to touch her and she can't understand why.

A shiver runs down Sevy's spine and she feels true fear seep into her. She's almost afraid to look, but her head turns and she sees Wendy's mate running over. Strange… Sevy figured his eyes would have been red, hearing about his own mate getting attacked and all by another alpha. It should have sent him in a frenzy. They were the same colored green though as normal.

"MEST!"

"I'm here! I'm here Wendy!"

She finally lets go of her as she throws her arms around her mate, crying into his chest. Mest stares over at Sevy, his gaze piercing her very soul. She's sitting there paralyzed as he gazes at her. Wendy whimpers something quietly into his ear and his gaze softens.

"Thank you." Mest thanks.

Sevy blinks as he picks up his mate in his arms and begins to walk off, ignoring teachers left and right.

"No problem… I'm sorry Wendy for making you cry before…" she whispers all too late.

* * *

Wendy stares at her hands. She raises her wrist to her nose and sniffs at it, but can't smell her own scent. It's just plain. What she smells is Mest, and her mother, and Natsu, and a bit of her friends. She can't smell herself. She can't smell what's so attractive. She can't smell anything!

"Why am I like this?!" She growls out pulling at her hair.

There's a loud knock before someone enters her room uninvited. Wendy's tear stained eyes look up and see her Uncle walking in, grand smile on his face as he walks over and sits next to her.

"Hey there Wendy, I heard what happened today. Wanted to know if there is anything your favorite Uncle could do to cheer you up." Igneel chuckles at her.

"Thanks for your concern Uncle Igneel, but I'm okay. Sorry to worry you." Wendy tells him.

Igneel may not be a genius, but he's not an idiot. His little niece looks like an absolutely wreck; no one can get use to this, even if its happened hundreds of times before. There is no getting used to being an omega. It's a tough life to live and he hates that she has to live through this.

"I sent your Mom and Natsu to the store, so come on. Lay it on me. You know I'm a vault, or a computer with a virus. Once I hear something I either keep it secret or completely forget what I was told."

Wendy giggles lightly and looks up at him; he smiles and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Wendy's father died when she was young, so she ended up imprinting Igneel as her father. It was the truth, Igneel did help raise her, and his scent did wonders to calm her down.

"I don't understand why I was born like this." She feels her tears welling back up.

"Because you're lucky Wendy. You're just the lucky son of a bitch omega. You should buy a whole bunch of lottery tickets, we might win something big and get the hell out of this shit hole."

"No Uncle Igneel, it's not about being an omega, it's just- why am I a different class of omega? Why is it harder for me to be an omega than everyone else? Other omegas at my school don't get constantly harassed and attacked like me! What is it about my scent that sends them in a frenzy?! I don't do it on purpose! I can't help it Uncle! I can't control my body! It's not my fault! It's not my fault!"

"Wendy, love, breathe. Please breathe. Breathe for me."

Wendy shakes in his arms. Igneel keeps repeating it over and over again until she's breathing regularly, over and over again.

"You're a mutation. One in a million. It's unfair, yes, completely unfair. So fucking unfair. You're a Dragneel though, or well a Marvell, and this family doesn't shy away from challenges. It sucks. It's going to keep sucking, but I know damn well your mother raised you to be tough. You can get through this Wendy. You don't have to get through this alone though. Remember you have me, and your mother, Natsu, your mate Mest, all your friends Charlie, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, that one fellow with all the piercings… um… I know one was a color- Gray! You have Gray! So many people Wendy! If it ever feels like too much you're not alone."

Wendy sniffs and nods her head.

"If you do feel like giving up, there is an easier way to live. You made your choice, but if it ever becomes too much-"

"No, never. He's the one for me. He's my mate, my true mate."

"Then don't give in. I know it's hard baby, but true mates make it worth it. I fought tooth and nail for my true mate and those were the happiest years of my life. You can do it Wendy. You have my strength and your mother's brains; you are unstoppable."

"Thanks Uncle Igneel… I honestly feel better now." Wendy pulls back.

She looks awful. Face flustered, tears still on her cheeks, but her eyes… those are sparking with life again. Igneel smiles and rubs the top of her head.

"Anytime daughter."

* * *

Mest rubs his knuckles over and over again. They burn, and touching them probably isn't good, but he can't help it. He has an itch and it hasn't been scratched; he has a thirst that hasn't been quenched yet. He growls out and punches the locker next to him, glaring at nothing.

How many times do he have to teach these dumbass alphas not to touch what is his? What is he doing wrong? Is it his constant presence? His scent on her? His claim mark? What was it? If he fucking vanished would they vanish as well? She doesn't deserve this. She's just a girl, she shouldn't have to live through this!

"Ah- are you okay?"

Mest turns around, ready to strike, but freezes when he notices the scared first year. He immediately tries to control the scent he's leaking out and straighten up, recognizing her.

"Hi… I remember you. Wendy said you saved her from that-... thank you for helping her. I know that might not have been easy, but you have my thanks." Mest bows his head lightly.

Sevy waves her hands in front of her face and shakes her head, "no, no, no! You don't have to thank me! It was nothing at all! Sorry to bother you, I saw and just thought… nothing. I was hoping to ask you when... when Wendy would be coming back."

Mest blinks, "hopefully tomorrow, but it might be next week depending on how she feels. Are you a friend of hers? She's fine if that's what you're worried about."

"No… I'm afraid not. I actually just want to talk to her and… apologize. I'm afraid I said something insensitive to her last week and well… I'm hoping she'll forgive me."

"I'm sure she will. Wendy's a kind spirit, if you're truthful she will."

Sevy rubs the back of her neck and nods her head, "thanks. I hope so… you should really get your hand looked at. It looks pretty bad."

"Ah- this? No, I'm afraid the nurse told me if I come to her office bloody one more time she'd tear my arm off and beat me with it, so I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though, I'll be sure to tell Wendy you asked about her… um-"

"Sevy! My name is Sevy, and if that's the case I have a first aid kit in my locker. I could wrap it for you? Or give you the supplies. Better than nothing, right?" She shrugs.

Mest looks at her and nods, "thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, just well-er- follow me."

Sevy feels her heart racing in her chest as she walks towards her locker. When she gets there Mest is standing so close to her, eyes gazing straight at her. She opens her locker door and covers his face, sighing out and regaining herself as she searches for her kit. No, she shouldn't be happy. This is wrong. He is mated and his mate is hurt. She's not doing this for him, she's doing this for Wendy. Sevy takes a step back and rips open a disinfected wipe. Mest holds out his knuckles for her and hisses when she pats them.

"Sorry, should have warned you." She flinches.

"Don't worry about it, I'm a big bad alpha, I promise. I'm not normally this- ah!"

Sevy giggles to herself, "there, all done big bad alpha."

She smiles to herself as she wraps up his knuckles. It isn't great, it isn't what he would get at the infirmary, but it's good and will do. Her hand lingers for a second longer than necessary, fingers warming before they pull away. Mest grabs them right after and holds them tightly.

"Thank you Sevy for your help. I won't forget it."

"No… problem."

What's that smell?

"I'll be sure to come to you next time I'm in trouble, hahahaha."

It smells… familiar.

"Well, I better get going."

He stands over her, staring down at her, right into her eyes… it's not the same. Mest waves as he heads off and Sevy stares at her hands, at the trash and bandages, blood covered disinfected wipes and her kit. She brings her hands up to her nose and takes a small sniff.

It smells like her.

* * *

"I'm okay Mest."

He doesn't let go of her as he buries his face into her hair. Wendy sighs out peacefully and enjoys his embrace.

"I can stay with you. They can't stop me, I can stay."

"I said I was okay. I really am. I'm strong Mest, I'll see you after class, okay?"

Mest frowns as he pulls away, "I know you're strong. I know that… I love you."

"Love you too babe, see you later."

He kisses her lips quickly before she wiggles out of his hold and heads into class. She sits in her regular seat, placing her bag down and getting out supplies. Right as the bell rings a teacher walks in, but it isn't her normal one. A substitute? Wendy shakes her head; good thing she sent Mest away when she did. If he would have found this out he would have snuck in here no problem.

"Feel free to have a free period as long as you keep the volume down to a minimum."

Free period. Great. Maybe she can catch a nap or something?

"Ah- Wendy?"

"Hmm? Oh, Sevy! Sorry, I forgot you sit there in front of me, hahaha. My brain is a little fried right now, I never got to thank you for what you did for me. Thanks for saving me from that alpha. If you weren't there… I'm afraid to think what could have happened."

"Like I told Mest, it was no trouble. I wouldn't wish that on anyone and I couldn't abandon you… I wouldn't want someone to do that to me if I was in that situation. I'm sorry Wendy."

"Sorry? For what, you saved me."

"No, not for that, for the last time we spoke together. I'm sorry I made you upset… omegas should have the right to chose who they want to be and who they want to be with. They should have control of their own lives, not society. Just because it's different or difficult doesn't mean that option should be taken away from them. Omegas should be able to be with other omegas… or with betas... if they truly love them. True mates be damned, why can't an omega and a beta be true mates? I wouldn't care what class my true mate is, as long as they loves me. So it doesn't matter Wendy, and I'm sorry I couldn't see that before."

"Sevy… thank you. Thank you so much, I accept your apology and I would love if we could be friends. Thank you-ah, excuse me, I don't know why I'm crying, I guess that I'm really happy." Wendy sniffs wiping her tears away.

Poor child. Sevy can't help but think. It doesn't matter if this girl is her senior or not, she reaches out and pats her head, comforting her. Her life must be so hard, and it will continue to be for the rest of her life. No wonder she's such a fighter, why she's so tough… poor, poor girl.

"I think you and Mest make a wonderful couple Wendy. I'm rooting for you two."

* * *

"Is it hard?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it hard?"

"Is what hard Wendy? Be more specific please."

"Is it hard pretending?"

She feels his body stiffen up underneath her.

"Please be honest."

"... no."

"Mest, I said be honest. I know it is. Pretending to be so strong and mean and tough on the outside, never being able to drop the act, always being on edge, always having to watch over me."

"If you know it then why ask?"

"Mest!"

"No Wendy, honestly it's not hard. Pretending in front of others is not hard one bit… but not being able… to give you what you need, to be what you need… that's the hardest thing."

"Mest, all I need is you-"

"I know that, but if you had a real alpha your scent would be under control, your heats wouldn't be so irregular, I would actually be able to soothe you through them, your claim mark would be real-"

"Now you listen here Mr. Mest Doranbolt Gryder. I love you. I chose you. Hard or easy, none of that matters as long as I'm with you. I would go through a thousand terrible heats, all in a row, without you, if it meant I got to be with you at the end. Sure it would be easier, but when have we ever liked easy?"

Mest brushes her hair out of her face, "am I enough for you?"

"Mest I'm getting mad now-"

"No Wendy, seriously. Answer me and tell me the truth. Am I enough for you?"

She stares.

"Because if you say yes we can do this. We can make it through everything. I can go on living my life pretending, protecting you, all with a smile on my face. I need to know though, that if you're just with me because you love me, if you honestly believe your true mate is out there… this is a free pass. I'll let you go. I need to know this Wendy, I don't want to live down the line in regret. So am I enough for you?"

"Mest… you're more than enough. So much more."

Mest feels tears appearing in his eyes, but he ignores them as he kisses her softly.

"I'm sorry I was born a beta," he whispers against her lips.

"I'm sorry I was born an omega," she whispers right back.

They didn't believe it at first, but everything they've been taught was the truth. Omegas and betas did not mix. Heats were hard. Scents were not covered. Claims weren't forever. Fertility chances were one in a thousand, chances of having a big happy family was a pipe dream. The fear of her true mate, no, her 'mate' in the sense that her instincts would drive her wild about hiding around the corner was terrifying. They didn't believe it when they first became a couple… but it was true. What alpha would care if an omega was claimed by a beta? It wasn't a real claim. No, Mest had to protect his mate. Real or not, she was his. He became an alpha for her, trained and learned how to act like one, talk like one, carry himself as a true alpha, and everyone believed them. He would have to remain an alpha for the rest of his life… and he will… for her.

"I love you Mest, just the way you are, and in this room with just the two of us I will call you my beta because I will never forget who you really are, who I truly fell in love with."

Mest stares at her and smirks, "your beta."

She grins right back, "my beta."

* * *

"Do you think these will do it?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't? Mom isn't picky, I'm sure she'll be happy just having us visit."

Mest hums looking over the flower arrangements while Wendy snuggles up into his arm, giggling at his silliness. She pulls away when he reaches for another bouquet and wanders around the flower shop, taking a step out of the door and staring at the poppy flowers outside by the welcome sign. She leans down and takes a huge inhale… it smelling heavenly. Oh so heavenly, Wendy moans as her mouth waters a little bit. What is that smell? It's so intoxicating, it's consuming her senses. Wendy leans up and sniffs the air, turning around. She stares across the sidewalk on the other side of the street and freezes in her shoes.

There's a man standing on the other side, an alpha. He's the one making her blood race right now. He's staring right at her and she's staring right back. It's weird; she's never had this reaction from an alpha before. All her instincts are telling her to go to him, to submit to him, to scent him- mark him- but she doesn't want him. So this is what it feels like. Wendy takes a step backward and notices as the alpha's eyes widen a little bit.

"Okay, I finally decided! Sorry it took so long, I wanted to impress your mother though. I think these will do just that!" Mest cheers walking out of the flower shop.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder and shoves a bunch of flowers in her face. It's so much it completely engulfs her face and she sneezes in the bouquet.

"Ah, sorry love. Maybe I did go a little over board."

He pulls the flowers away and leans over, kissing her forehead gently before pulling back.

"Come on, I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Yeah, right." Wendy nods.

She turns back over to stare at her true mate and notices him holding hands with someone that wasn't there before. Whoever he's with she doesn't notice her. The alpha nods his head and Wendy smiles lightly, nodding hers right back before walking away, the two probably never going to meet again.

"Mest? Let's stop waiting and get married." Wendy grins hugging onto his arm.

Mest trips, but catches himself, "huh- what?! What in the world did that come from?!"

"Just now. I realized that nothing is going to stand in our way or keep us apart, so let's get married. Please? I want to be yours forever and ever and ever." She smiles sweetly at him.

Her mate gulps and blushes, his entire face turning red. He pulls away for a minute and reaches for a small flower from his bouquet. After a quick twist and tug here and there, he presents her with a flower ring and places it on her ring finger.

"Marry me?"

"Of course silly."

Mest grins and kisses her, resting his forehead against her own.

"I love you so much my omega."

"I as well… my alpha… my beta," she whispers the last part to herself.

Mest pulls away and clears his voice, "I guess Ms. Grandine is going to be getting some good news this visit."

"Are you kidding Mest? She probably already thinks we're married or something. No, if we really want to surprise her then we should have a baby. That should really knock her socks off."

"Ke-ke-ka did you just say baby?!" He chokes out.

"Yup! You know how rare it will be, so we should get started as soon as possible."

"I-I-I can't believe how this day is turning out to be."

"I know, aren't surprises the best? Come on, we don't want to be late now! Let's go husband!" Wendy cheers grabbing his hand.

She drags him along and Mest follows after her. Once the initial shock is over he looks at her and smiles lightly to himself. This is what he wanted, this is all his dreams coming true.


End file.
